


what if we went on a date in the pizza parlor...haha just kidding...unless?

by plasticjoons



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, club penguin????, hajoon knows too much about club penguin, hajoon ruined dojoons club penguin experience, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticjoons/pseuds/plasticjoons
Summary: dojoon and hajoon spend the day playing club penguin until dojoon finds out who hajoon really is.





	what if we went on a date in the pizza parlor...haha just kidding...unless?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the "character a finding out character b is the little shit that beat them in sled racing on club penguin 7 times all those years ago" prompt from an au generator <3
> 
> i can finally put my club penguin knowledge to use! there are probably mistakes ,, wrote this at 1 am thank u

dojoon is really living his best life. 26 years old and in a band with the best friends he could possibly ask for. 

they've all been working very hard lately, maybe a little too hard. 

after a long week of album preparations, they were finally given a chance to rest for the weekend. woosung was with his friends while jaehyeong was working out. 

that left hajoon and dojoon, who were both sitting on the couch debating on what to do that weekend. they could do a vlive, but they had nothing planned. another trip to han river? it was too hot out. netflix? they can never agree on what to watch.

"do you want to play club penguin?"

hajoon turned his head, facing dojoon. "you can't be serious."

"oh, i am." dojoon grabbed his laptop from the coffee table in front of them and opened it. "go get yours. don't act like we have better things to do." 

hajoon sighed and got up to fetch his laptop from the kitchen counter.

dojoon doesn't really get embarrassed and isn't afraid to tell his members anything, but he's too embarrassed to admit, yes, he still remembers his club penguin log in from years ago.

joonjoon93, he wishes he could change his username. 

he spent a lot of his college days messing on club penguin, maybe he was a troll but at the same time, he met a lot of cool people.

although........

there was this one penguin that he can vaguely remember. dojoon spent a lot of time sled racing instead of actually socializing with others. it was at 2 in the morning, dojoon was in the sleet server where there was one other penguin with the name of coolguy112.

who the fuck names themselves coolguy? that just shows you really aren't that cool.

coolguy112 had asked him if he wanted to sled race for a bit since it was just the two of them and of course, dojoon said yes. but he didn't realize he'd be up for hours trying to beat this guy at sled racing, why did he keep winning?? dojoon had never been THAT bad at sled racing, coolguy was definitely cheating somehow. there was just no way.

he remembers coolguy asking for one more round and dojoon had been so angry he didn't bother responding, he logged off and never went back.

hajoon returned to the couch and placed his laptop in front of him, logging in. "do you remember your account info? i hate that i can actually remember mine." 

"oh thank god," dojoon sighed in relief. "i was too afraid to admit i could remember mine."

they both logged in, heading into the server with the least amount of people. 

"could you imagine someone recognizing us?" 

"hajoon, this is club penguin. how would someone recognize us as penguins? you think i have a pink boa and yellow hair in real life?"

hajoon scoffed, "well, maybe you should go for yellow hair and get a pink boa. maybe you should go for a new attitude as well."

as they both logged in, they were greeted with loud music and several other penguins waddling around the town. dojoon could instantly feel nostalgia. he remembers the days where he'd finish all of his homework quickly just to play. also, the days where he DIDN'T do his homework or study so he could play. 

"i have to buy new clothes, give me a minute. go to the pizza parlor or something" 

dojoon nodded and clicked his way to the pizza parlor.

the pizza parlor was always such an interesting place. there were penguins on dates and there was always some sort of fight going on between a troll and two penguins trying to peacefully date. 

he didn't really understand relationships over club penguin, what was the point? is club penguin the only way couples communicate? you can't even say certain sentences, how does that even work? it's none of his business anyway.

dojoon played the frustrating pizza-making game that is found beside the register, quietly humming along to the music and waiting for hajoon to finish in the gift shop.

"why is this so hard? do you think it's this difficult to make a pizza?" dojoon asked. "i don't know, maybe." hajoon looked over and watched dojoon struggle, "why are you playing the classic one? you should have switched to dessert pizzas." dojoon messed up his final pizza and lost. "why do you know so much about the game?"

"i don't know." hajoon said quietly. he clicked the map and went to the plaza, making his way into the pizza parlor. "why are there so many people here? which one are you?" 

joonjoon93 was sat on stage along with four other penguins. of course, he sat next to the piano. 

"i'm gonna take a wild guess and assume you're joonjoon." 

"what gave it away?" dojoon asked.

hajoon sat next to dojoons penguin, taking in the scene and reading all the various conversations going on in the parlor.

"which one are you?"

"i'm literally sitting next to you."

dojoon let out a soft 'oh!' and clicked on hajoons penguin to add him, till he saw the username. there was no way.

hajoon was coolguy112.

"you have to be kidding me..." he whispered to himself. "what?" hajoon asked, looking at dojoons screen. 

dojoon yelled in frustration, how was he supposed to tell hajoon he was still salty about their sled racing incident from years back. 2019 and he was still annoyed.

"i know my penguin is ugly but it's not THAT ugly. come on now!"

dojoon shook his head, "i don't think you understand." he started. "you....you have to hear me out."

this was the worst thing that could have happened today. the real reason dojoon asked to play club penguin was so he could somehow ask hajoon on a date. he wanted to jokingly ask for a date in the pizza parlor then somehow ask him if he wanted to go on a real date.

dojoon sat there for two minutes explaining the entire sled racing story, not leaving one single detail out. "i literally stopped coming on here because of you."

hajoon let out a small laugh, "that's so cute. you really remembered all of that?" dojoon froze, did he say cute?? "i'm sorry for being good at sled racing. i'll let you win today if that makes you feel better." 

"actually there's something else you could do instead." 

hajoon looked at him, confused.

"you could take me on a date." 

"like....here at the pizza parlor? cause we're already here....there aren't any empty tables though. we could try another server! although there might not be a waiter to make it more realistic-"

"i'm talking about in real life, you idiot." 

hajoon bumped his knee on the coffee table, almost knocking his laptop down, surprised at dojoons words. "you....you wanna....g-go on a date? in real life? with me?"

dojoon frowned and placed his hand on hajoons knee, "is your knee okay?" hajoon nodded. "but yes, a date with you in real life. i like you a lot, i always have. i wanted to ask you on here.." he pointed at the screen in front of him. "but then i saw you were my mortal enemy so i figured it'd be better if i asked lee hajoon and not coolguy112"

hajoon let out a shy laugh and smiled at dojoon, "if you beat me at sled racing, i'll let you take me on a date."

he let dojoon win.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @plasticjoons  
> curiouscat: parclassicc


End file.
